


Pretty Little Ballerina

by SailorLestrade



Category: Mötley Crüe, The Dirt (2019)
Genre: Ballet, Cute Nikki, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 20:43:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18698791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: Nikki meets a dancer, but it's not what he thinks.





	Pretty Little Ballerina

Nikki knew (Y/n) had moves. He had met her while playing on the strip. She had been dancing in one of the rooms with her friends to some canned music and he had convinced her to come over and watch the band. Watching him play got her hooked to that music, and she tried her hardest to be there to watch him play. But there were several nights she wouldn’t be there and he hoped that she would be.

“Hey, where were you?” Nikki called to (Y/n) over the band as he came up to her. She was settled in a booth, her feet stretched out onto the next one.

“Sorry! I needed to rest my feet.” She laughed a little.

“What do you do?” He asked her.

“I’m a dancer.” She told him as he took a seat in the seat across from her.

“A dancer huh?” He asked with a wink. She tapped him with her foot.

“Not that kind of dancer perv!” She laughed. “I’d invite you to come watch, but I don’t think it’s really your style.”

“What makes you think that?” He asked, leaning back to show off his dirty Led Zeppelin t-shirt.

“Well, for starters, Led Zeppelin isn’t exactly an accepted attire.” She told him. “Look, if you really want to come see me, wear your nicest clothes and come here. When you get to the ticket booth, say your name. I’ll leave you a ticket.” She took a pen from her bag and wrote the address on a cocktail napkin. “I came by because I thought you guys were playing tonight, but I gotta get home. I’ve got practice tomorrow morning and a show tomorrow night.” She stood up, wincing a little. “See you later Sixx.”

****

“Dude, what are you wearing?” Tommy asked as he leaned against the wall, watching Nikki adjust his polo shirt. “Is that...polo?”

“Shut up man.” Nikki said. “I got a thing tonight, okay?”

“But you’re gonna miss a gnarly party up on the coast.” Tommy told him, slapping his arm. “It’s gonna be hot chick city.”

“Sorry man. I made these plans and I can’t back out.” Nikki said. “(Y/n) would hate me.”

“(Y/n)? That chick that’s came to our gigs that you get all gooey for?” He laughed. “This is a lot of hoops to jump through to get laid man.”

“Shut up.” He rolled his eyes. “Look, I gotta go alright. Maybe if I get done in enough time, I’ll come by your stupid party.”

“Whatever man. More chicks for me.” Tommy laughed. Nikki rolled his eyes.

“Yeah if Vince is there, you’re not getting anything.” Nikki teased before he grabbed his jacket and headed out the door.

****

Nikki parked his car. He looked at the theater and sighed. (Y/n) was right, this wasn’t really his scene. But the club hadn’t been hers and he got her to keep coming. So he owed her that much. Making his way to the ticket booth, the sweet looking old woman looked up at him.

“Uh, there should be a ticket for Nikki Sixx.” He told her. She smiled.

“Oh, you’re (y/n)’s friend!” She said. She got the envelope with his name on it and slid it to him. “Enjoy the show!”

“Thanks.” He offered her a nervous smile before making his way in. He passed through the lobby, feeling out of place compared to all the overdressed people. He waited around for the doors to open, then found his seat. As the house lights went down and the performance started, he couldn’t stop staring. The scenery was beautiful, the costumes were beautiful, the story of Anastasia made sense even without words. It was like how he could convey a story with just music and lyrics. They were doing it without the words.

He could see (Y/n) in the cast. She could leap and twirl with ease. Nikki knew it took a lot of skill to do that without breaking something. He knew it had to be a lot of practice. No wonder her feet her. He knew the first night he saw her months prior that she could dance, he just didn’t know how good she was at it.

At intermission, Nikki wanted to go see (Y/n), but he knew he couldn’t. He wanted to tell her how amazing she was, but he also didn’t want to break her concentration. So he made his way back to his seat for the rest of the performance. And it was just as good as the first part. Everyone stood and clapped at the end, including Nikki. He had never once thought that he would be one for dancers that kept their clothes on the entire performance, but (y/n) made him want to see more.

****

“That was amazing you know.” Nikki said as he saw (Y/n) come out of the backstage door. She jumped, almost dropping her purse in the process. “Shit. Sorry.”

“Nikki? What are you doing here?” She asked. “I didn’t actually think you’d come.”

“What? I love the ballet.” He said, smiling at her. “Well, I mean I love watching you dance in the ballet that is.”

“(Y/n), still need a ride?” One of her friends asked.

“I can take you home.” Nikki said. “Give me an excuse to get something to eat with you.”

“I’m good Caroline.” (Y/n) told her. Her friend nodded and went towards her car while (Y/n) went with Nikki. “So, you actually liked it?”

“I loved it.” He admitted, walking her towards his car. “I would gladly watch you dance anytime.” (Y/n) leaned in and whispered to him.

“Play your cards right and you might get a private show.” She winked before getting into his car.

For the first time in all his years of living, Nikki was at a loss for words.

The End


End file.
